Realize My Name
by tragicpoet54
Summary: The easiest way to tell your crush you like him is to know Axel. XigbarDemyx. AU. Drabble. Edit: looks like so many people elsewhere like it so I might as well post the other stuff!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Realize My Name

Rating: PG

Warnings: mild language; my Word is sad and has no spell check. All it does is grammar for some reason…

Summary: The easiest way to tell your crush you like him is to know Axel.

Comments: Well, I'm starting to feel confident with writing and posting it but I think chapter fics aren't my strong suit. But I'd never thought that I'd like Drabbles either, cause I always come up with more. So…I think I'm just gonna set up a basic charater design and then follow it in everything I write…anyway, go on, read!

He's always known he was different. Not **bad** different, just **different**. And of course everyone knew. His mom had known since he was little and had wanted to join a syncronized swimming class. His friends knew from all the "hold me's!" and "huggles" he asked from them. But he didn't know until his date with a girl. It struck him after he had kissed her goodbye and closed the door for her. He realized that he wanted someone to kiss **him** goodnight and close **his **door. He wanted someone saying how cute **he** looked and how **his** laugh brightened up the day.

"Welcome to the dark side," said Axel, his college dorm-mate and a flaming gay. "Demyx, you're gay."

It all clicked: watching movies while pretending he was the princess getting swept off her feet or how he always wanted to feel the muscles of the boys in the locker room (six packs just looked so cool!); but the biggest give-away was his "so-not-a-crush" crush on his physics teacher: Professor Xigbar Freeshooter.

"It is NOT a crush Axel!"

"Uh huh. Then why do you giggle every time he winks at you?"

"Well—"

"And blush when he compliments your correct answer?"

"But—"

"Oh come on Dem! You **felt his muscles **when you ran into him in the hall!"

"So I think he's strong! That doesn't mean anything!"

Axel sighed. "I didn't want to do this, but it's time for the big-guns, brick-head." He reached into his bedside drawer, pushing aside various toys, and pulled out a small tape recorder.

Demyx's eyes widened and his face darkened as he listened to himeself panting, moaning, and worst of all, saying "yes professor," in a way too husky voice. Axel pressed the stop button as Demyx tried his best to reach this horrific abomination of his sub-consious.

"Sorry pal, but you either admit you like Mr. Badass or I deliver this sweet little admission to him myself; and he knows I'm your room mate."

Demyx's eyes swelled with tears. "Fine! You anacronism of a friend! I like Mr. Freeshooter—"

"—Xigbar," corrected Axel. "If you ever hope for any sort of romantic relationship you must call him by his first name."

"Whatever. Now give me that tape!" and he threw himself at Axel, but he dodged it and rant out the door, though the hallways of students and out into the courtyard, laughing and shouting "Too bad Demy! Shouldn't have been nicer to me! But hey, I'm actually doing you a favor!"

Demyx ran after after, angry tears running down his face, unaware of the crowd of observers gathering around the raucos. "Get back here you b-bastard! I'm gonna kill you if you—"

Trip. Splash. Sputter.

Demyx had tried to avoid running into someone and jumped, only to have that person dodge him so that he landed in the large fountain.

Defeated, with Axel no where to be seen, Demyx hit the water half-heartedly, accidently splashing a few people who eventually left. He sat there for about 10 minutes, just floating and trying to calm down. The water was soothing.

"Yo' know, Nocturne, it's against school rules to frolic in the fountain."

"I'm not frolicking, I'm floating Ax—" but as he sat up he found that it wasn't Axel who was grinning sheepishly down at him.

"Yes," he rubbed his chin thoughfully. "Axel. Not one to be trusted. But mind you he does have you're best interest at heart."

"Huh? I uh, don't understand professor—"

"Xigbar," the man held a strong hand out to Demyx. "The name's Xigbar."


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks passed, and rumors that Professor Freeshooter was dating someone spread. Only Axel really knew why Xigbar was in better spirits and why Demyx had suddenly switched out of Physics. In truth, Demyx had never really liked the subject, so he hadn't mind dropping it, especially when he was told his reward for quitting the class would definitely be worth it.

"The name's Xigbar," and he smiled that devilish grin.

Demyx let himself be hoisted up out of the cooling water and sat on the edge of the fountain beside his professor.

"Well, as I understand it, Demyx," said Xigbar, " you've been harboring quite the crush for me. Is that right?"

Demyx blushed and stuttered. "Uhm—I…I wouldn't exactly say t-that,"

Xigbar frowned. "Then is this all some stupid stunt to mess with the teacher?"

Demyx shook his head frantically and held up his hands. "No no, that's not what I meant! W-what I mean is…" he looked away, "is th-that it's not just a crush…"

The evil smirk returned along with a doubled confidence. Demyx stilled as Xigbar leaned over and whispered into his ear: "What about those wet dreams, eh? Sounded pretty steamy to me."

Demyx yelped and laughed nervously. "It—it's not like I can control m-my dreams."

Xigbar chuckled. "Nah. Don' look so spooked. Just wanna know," he paused huffed lightly on the blond's ear. "You like 'em?"

Demyx swallowed. "Pr-professor!"

"Xigbar," he corrected gently.

"X-Xigbar. W-why are you asking these questions! A-am I in trouble? On no, are you gonna fail me me? I—"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Really, the kid was adorable. He grabbed the blond's chin and promptly shut him up with a kiss. It was nice. Better than he would have though—had he given it any thought. He had been grading papers in his office when Axel came in slightly panting and told him that dear ol' Demyx had a crush on him but the poor boy didn't know how to tell him. Upon telling the redhead that this was all quite irrelevant, Axel pulled out a tape player and Xigbar had to stifle a moan as he listened to his fantasy. When the tape finished, Xigbar looked at Axel skeptically, but the raskel just grinned and said: "He's my friend. And I'm tired of being woken up by this," he pressed the play button again and the professor had shot out of his desk, taking the evidence and stuffing it into his pocket.

Back in reality their lips parted and Demyx was a pretty shade of pink. It was an inoscent kiss, meant to test the waters. Judging by his hunched shoulders and how he was trying to hid behind the few wisps of hair hanging over his forehead, he wasn't really all that confident yet. So Xigbar slip his arm behind Demyx's neck and cradled that blond head against his chest.

"Don' you worry Demyx, we're in this together. You're not in any more trouble than I am. I just gotta know someth'n," Demyx nodded into his professor's shirt. "You ever date a guy b'fore?"

Demyx tensed a bit. "Uhm…no. Why? Is that bad?"

"It's not bad, it'll jus' help me," he patted his head. "So my age doesn't bothe' you?"

Demyx sat up and looked confused.

"You're age? N-no. It doesn't bother me."

"And that I'm a teacher?"

"No. X-Xigbar…" he started twirling his bangs. "I-I like you, not your credentials."

"So," Xigbar's voice dropped an octave and as he smiled Demyx felt his eyelids flutter and his heart speed up in anticipation. "It wouldn't bother you if I did this?" he brought their lips together briefly, "Or this?" and again. Demyx shook his head, breath shaky and eyes cloudy. Xigbar leaned in again but pulled back quickly. Demyx had been leaning in to be kissed, and sure enough, he kept going even though Xigbar had pulled back. After he had done it twice and had realized that he was initiating the kisses, he blushed again and hid in the crook of Xigbar's neck.

"Heh heh. I think this might work out kid." And they sat comfortable like that, for a while, until the world suddenly tilted and water clouded their vision.

Xigbar came up cursing to the sight of one self-righteous redhead. "AXEL!"

"Well hey there Professor! Just thought I'd let you know that my guys can't keep it up forever so unless you wanna loose your job I suggest you go dry off inside."

"Mr. Flurry! Give me one good reason not to flunk your ass!"

Axel held his chin for a moment, and then made a pointing jester as he spoke. "Sure thing Professor. Will the hundreds of students currently not watching the make-out session of legend, do?"

Xigbat cursed again.

"What do you mean, Axel?" Demyx had recovered from the initial shock and was floating around the fountain happily.

Axel looked down at the fish and laughed. "Well whadda ya know, you're glowing!"

Demyx shot up in mock offense and Xigbar laughed, truly laughed.

Later that might Demyx lay sprawled across his bed laughing and rambling to Axel.

"And after I rambled like an idiot—"

"—like now—"

"—all he had to do was peck me on the lips and just like that I shut up!"

"Sounds like a plan!" And Axel jumped off of his bed and tackled Demyx, bringing the blond to fits of giggles.

Knock Knock.

Creeeeeeeeeeek.

Bang!

"AXEL!"

"Reno!"

Just as Axel was dislodging himself from a panting Demyx, a swarm of people filed into the room.

"So how'd it go after I left, Reno?"

Reno sat down next to Axel and threw an arm over his shoulders.

"Well, The Organization had three casualties," he pointed to a spunky blond girl.

"Tough luck, Larxene." Said Axel. She grimaced.

Then Reno pointed to a stoic boy with blue hair who said in response, "I only participated to make Lexaeus happy." And lastly, he indicated a little blond with a scowl on his face.

"Aww Roxas! You got shot?," said Axel. "By who?"

Roxas pointed at the other blue haired one in the room.

"Saix! Roxas is on your team!" But Saix just shrugged. "Alright," he continued. "Battle scar. Let's see 'em!"

Larxene lifted her shirt a little to show a welt, red, indicating the that she was shot by a Turk. Zexion's was blue for SOLDIER (on his left arm), and Roxas' was black, over his heart.

"So what about the other? Who won?"

Reno grinned. "The Turks!" and he and a few others in the room cheered. "Poor Rude," he bumped his shoulder into a tall black guy with sunglasses. "He was the only one hit. And guess who got him?"

"Saix?"

"No, it was Vexen!" Axel looked amazed. "Rude's hard for anyone to get but it looks like science-boy is finally getting the hang of it!"

"Well whadda ya know," He smiled. "So, who lost?"

Reno grinned again, and remarkably it looked a lot like Axel's smiles. "SOLDIER. I got Cloud and Yuffie. Luxord got Zack and Xaldin got Sephiroth!"

Everyone applauded.

Reno gleamed. "Just another successful paint ball campaign!"

"Hey Rude," pipped Demyx. "You didn't show us where you were hit! Bet black on black looks funny!"

Rude turned to look at Reno with a passive look on his face. Reno rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Well…no one's seeing there but me!" he declared and there were scattered chuckles.

The next morning in class Demyx sat in the front row, close to Xigbar. The lesson went as usual, Xigbar winking and flirting with almost everyone as he normally did. But Demyx wasn't jealous because he had a secret that no one knew, and when the professor called everyone up to collect their corrected papers, their was a note attached to his paper; it was written in surprisingly elegant writing:

Demyx, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night? We will have to eat at my house so that no one discovers us. Once you're done with my class we ca date openly, cause then you won't be my student and no rules will be broken. Let me know after class. Xigbar

It was a bit formal, but just the way he did it, took the time, was romantic, and Demyx felt a feeling flood his heart. He gave the not to Axel next to him to read and muttered a "Thank you," with all of his heart. Axel grinned and winked at Xigbar.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so It's been like 4 years since I last update this story haha...I could have sworn that I uploaded chapter 3...guess I didn't. I just picked this story back up and wrote chapter 4. So I'll be posting that in a while.

At 8 o'clock Axel dropped Demyx off at a house 10 minutes from Hallow Bastion University. Axel had wished Demyx good luck and told him to use protection. Demyx flipped him off.

_Ding-Dong._

Xigbar answered the door and stared at his angel from hell, clad in jeans, a blue collared t-shirt, and canvas shoes with-dear god help him, were those bubbles? And his hair was softly gelled. He looked the picture of his personality: soft, bright, and bubbly. Xigbar, on the other hand, wore khaki slacks and a tight ribbed black t-shirt that showed off his muscles. He knew Demyx would like it because he had been staring at his arms when they were at the fountain. Demyx had rubbed his cheek against Xigbar's chest, savoring the clothed strength. So when the blond's eyes scanned him up and down, and his mouth parted a little, Xigbar grinned, but only noted it mentally.

"Hey Demyx, come on in."

Demyx smiled nervously. Xigbar closed the door and clapped Demyx on the shoulder.

"Cheer up man. Don't look like you've just been sentenced to castration."

He grimaced and laughed, finally loosening up. His professor led him into the living room, where he was encouraged with a pat on the sofa to sit next to the elder. Demyx sat and leaned back, smiling at the cushy comfort on his frazzled nerves. Xigbar turned to the side a bit and leaned against the arm rest so he could see Demyx better. He looked so beautiful-so wonderfully Uke, nervous and shy but full of energy and life.

Time to start the fun, thought Xigbar.

"How old are you, Demyx?"

"22."

"Good. Would you like something to drink? Wine? Beer?"

"Uh, wine please."

"Red or White?"

A blank expression inhabited the blond's face. Xigbar chuckled.

"Don't know much about wine, do ya?"

Demyx smiled shyly and shook his head.

"I don't know that much about alcohol."

Xigbar got up and opened and long series of cabinets in the dining room, which was visible from the living room, to reveal dozens upon dozens of bottles.

"Would you like to?"

Demyx shot up.

"Wow! That's amazing!"

He gave Xigbar a mental point for awesomeness. At the same time, Xigbar gave Demyx a point for adorability.

"Ha ha, so I take that as a yes?"

Demyx was hardly listening. He was staring at the rows and rows of liquor.

"How many are there?"

"Bottles or types of alcohol?"

Another moment when his face blanched.

"Ehm—both!"

"Well, I have a basic selection: Wine, red and white, Saki, Vodka, Gin, Rum, Brandy, Whisky—Skotch and Bourbon, Soju, Techilla, cuointreu, my favorite: Congac…"

Demyx began examining bottles somewhere around Soju, whatever that was, and he found that some of the wine bottles had pictures on their lables. He found one with a blue and purple beta fish eating some sort of fruit. He pointed at it.

"What's this?"

"That's a plum wine. I have a few bottles of it, would you like to try it?"

Xigbar picked it up and held it out like a waiter. Demyx giggled and nodded.

"Sure."

They walked back to the living room and Xigbar poured the wine. The act seemed to utterly fascinate the blond, because as the purple liquid sloshed into the crystal, his eyes were so fixated on the action that he didn't notice how close he had gotten to his professor. His hands were splayed on firm thighs, his head tilting in an angle that kept migrating to the right, so that eventually he bumped into Xigbar's arm, and the man had to adjust his pouring so the poor boy didn't end up covered in wine. Though, the prospect wasn't that upsetting.

"Demyx?"

His attention stayed on the wine.

"Hmm?"

He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Have you ever even seen wine?"

"Nope. How does it get all purple?"

"Color of the fruit. Usually wine is made out of grapes, but you did pick a plum wine. How does a college student know nothing about wine?"

He shrugged, now swirling the wine around and looking at its pretty color.

"Axel just drinks beer. And I don't drink. Can I have the label?"

"Is that the only reason ya picked the bottle?"

Demyx had been having fun with their little banter, but now he looked away and blushed.

"Is-is that a bad thing? I…I like it…"

Uke to the core, thought Xigbar. Just how he liked 'em.

"Not at all sweet thang. I'd like ta see ya try to peel off the label though. You can just keep the bottle."

Relieved, Demyx giggled. He was still contemplating his glass, waiting for Xigbar to do something. Xigbar sensed the boy's uneasiness and held up his glass.

"What shall we toast to, Demyx?"

"How about to water fountains?"

The professor smirked and they clinked glasses. Demyx was about to take a sip, but he couldn't help but muse:

"And Axel."

Xigbar chocked on his wine.

"What?" said Demyx. "If it weren't for him I would still be writing sappy poems and day-dreaming."

It took a few moments for Xigbar to remember how to breath. Demyx scooted closer to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Better?"

Freeshooter looked up at him incredulously.

"Axel? You toasted Axel!"

Demyx giggled.

"Well, you must admit prof—Xigbar, he did manage to save your job."

Kid had a point, not like he was gonna admit it though.

"Yeah yeah. Drink your wine."

So Demyx too a sip.

"Wow! It's really sweet!" And he finished the glass. Xigbar added another mental cute point.

"Woah there Dem, I don't want you drunk on our first date."

Dem cocked his chin up and smiled coyly.

"Aww, why not? This stuff if good!" and he drained his second glass. Xigbar just laughed and ruffled the kid's hair playfully. Demyx cooed at the touch.

For dinner they had spaghetti and green beans. Xigbar had spent quite a while before their date to decide what to serve. He settled on spaghetti because if he had cooked something really fancy Demyx might have felt awkward. So when his eyes lit up upon seeing his favorite food, Xigbar gave himself a pat on the back.

Demyx had two more glasses of wine with dinner. So by the time he had finished his chocolate ice-cream, he was sprawled on the couch with a silly grin glued to his face. Xigbar cleared the table and sat next to his grinning student. He raised his eyebrows.

"You look happy."

Demyx giggled and threw his arms around Xigbar's shoulders.

"Oh, you're drunk, aren't you?"

He giggled again.

"Nooo. If I was drunk I'd be throwing up. I'm just titsy."

"Tipsy," corrected Xigbar.

"That's what I said."

"As if. You said 'titsy.'"

"Ha ha! I'm silly!"

"Whatever nitwit."

It was going to be an interesting night.

So there! Chapter 3! How'd you like it? Reviews are very much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

So. It's been forever since I uploaded. I could have sworn I uploaded this chapter but I guess I didn't. I don't have another chapter written yet but I am working on it. I'm also working on a few others.

"I want more wine."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Aww come on Xiggy, just a little."

Xigbar raised his eyebrows at the nickname. Demyx was sprawled on the couch, his head in Xigbar's lap. The kid was adorable and frankly Xigbar was having a tough time not taking advantage of such an easy opportunity.

Demyx looked up at Xigbar and got an idea.

"What if I give you a kiss? Will you give me wine then?"

Oh so tempting.

"Demyx I'm not giving you more wine…tonight." He grinned. "But I won't say no to that kiss."

Demyx blushed. "I don't know if I've had enough wine for that…" and he batted his eyelashes.

If the kid was manipulating him this well then he wasn't as inebriated as Xigbar thought. However, he did want Demyx to remember this night.

"I'm sorry Demyx."

Demyx's lip stuck out and oh was Xigbar tempted to lean down and steal a kiss. He settled for running his fingers though that silky hair. That turned out to be just as rewarding, as Demyx melted and sighed, turning his head toward Xigbar's body. Demyx was practically nuzzling Xigbar's lap. He felt himself harden.

"You sure about that kiss Demyx?" his voice was low and husky, tinted with arousal. He wasn't going to take advantage of the kid, but he wasn't going to just sit and take it.

Demyx felt nice. The hand in his hair was touching all the right places, and Xigbar smelled of parchment and steel. The alcohol wasn't so overpowering that he couldn't make decisions, but it did send a nice relaxed feeling throughout his body. Xigbar sure smelled good. He probably would feel as good too…

Xigbar started laughing. "Hey, hey stop that!"

Demyx was tickling Xigbar's sides. The more Xigbar squirmed the bolder Demyx got, till eventually he sat up, and straddled his professor's lap, the better to tickle him.

"Stop! Stop! Ok ok you can have more wine! Just stop tickling me!"

Demyx stopped and smiled. Xigbar tried to catch his breathe. They were extremely close. Xigbar could feel Demyx's breath on his face. The blonde's eyes were slightly closed and his breathing started speeding up.

"So," said Xigbar. "You still want that wine? Or something else?" Xigbar gently cupped his face and stroked Demyx's cheek with his thumb. He wanted Demyx to initiate everything this time. He'd done his part. He'd made dinner, provided wine. Now it was Demyx's turn.

Demyx was a pretty shade of red. He knew what Xigbar wanted him to do. So he leaned in, but dropped his hands, into Xigbar's lap.

Xigbar moaned, Demyx shrieked.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I just—you—just—I—"

Xigbar gripped the boy's shoulders.

"Shh, relax kid. That wasn't bad."

"It—it wasn't? But I touched your…"

Xigbar wanted to laugh. He was just so cute.

"And what did you notice, Demyx."

Demyx bowed his head.

"Umm…it—it was—you're…"

"Aroused?" Xigbar supplied.

"Umm, yeah…what…what should I do?"

Xigbar tilted Demyx's head up.

"Anything you want Demyx. I won't push you."

So Demyx leaned in and kissed his professor. He was hesitant at first. The last time he kissed Xigbar, he was practically swept off his feet. He wasn't the one who leaned in for the first kiss. This time, Xigbar made Demyx make the decisions. He wasn't sure he liked it, but it was definitely a way to get what he wanted. He just wasn't so sure what he did want.

After a few minutes, the kiss got steamy. Demyx's hands were rubbing up and down Xigbar's chest. Xigbar arms were wrapped tightly around Demyx's back. Every few seconds Demyx would pull back to catch his breath, but then dive back in. He was making progress.

"So Demyx, why don't you tell me what happened in those dreams of yours eh?"

Demyx opened his eyes and stared into Xigbar's.

"There was this one…we were in the back of your classroom, people were leaving, and you were asking me about an assignment. I handed it to you, and you said there was a problem with it. You said—that I had to make it up to you if I wanted a good grade."

Xigbar smirked.

"And what did you have to do?"

"I had to dance for you."

Not exactly what Xigbar expected, but it wasn't a bad idea.

"Ok Demyx, would you like to dance for me?"

Demyx leaned back and smiled. Dancing he could do.

Xigbar got up and went through his CD collection.

"What'll it be?"

"Hmm…something sultry. With a good beat."

"I think I have the perfect thing."

It was one of his favorite CDs. It was comprised mainly of flutes and drums, and the plucking of a sitar. It was relaxing and exhilarating at the same time.

Xigbar dimmed the lights. Once the music started playing, Demyx relaxed into the music. It was perfect. It had an undertone of sexuality and a compelling bass line. He liked it.

Demyx was a natural. He swayed his hips to the music and wove his hands into his hair. It was innocent and alluring and exciting and incredibly arousing. With every movement Xigbar wanted to reach out and pull Demyx against him. Make love to him. But he was patient. Demyx was new at this. If fact, Xigbar was sure he was a virgin. And that made it special. He would take his time with Demyx.

The song lasted 10 minutes and by the end of it, Demyx was blushing and practically writhing in the air. He eventually worked his way over to Xigbar and beckoned him to stand up. Surprised at Demyx's forwardness, he stood up.

Demyx grabbed Xigbar's hands and put them on his waist before wrapping his own around Xigbar's neck. Demyx started grinding so Xigbar grabbed his ass and helped him move. The friction was marvelous and almost overwhelming to Demyx.

"Xigbar," he panted.

"You're incredibly sexy, know that?"

"'m not even trying."

This time Xigbar initiated the kiss. He couldn't help himself. Demyx was the perfect mix of innocence and provocative. Even his kisses were shy, but didn't lack passion. It was plain to see that Demyx really did have more than a crush on Xigbar.

Soon Demyx's hands were falling south again and hovered around Xigbar's pant line.

"Hmm where you going Dem?"

"I—I wanna feel your…"

"Feel my what?" Oh please oh please oh please…

"Your abs."

Damn.

"Mmm you wanna take my shirt off?"

Demyx nodded vigorously. Well, it was a start.

So Xigbar raised his arms, and Demyx took the hint, pulling the shirt off. There was something exciting about removing someone else's clothes, even if was just a shirt. They went back to dancing close, but it just didn't feel right.

"You know Xigbar…"

"Yes cupcake?"

Demyx stuck out his tongue.

"Something's wrong here," he said coyly.

"Oh? I wouldn't say that. I've got you all to myself. Nothing at all wrong about that."

Demyx giggled.

"Yeah but you're shirtless…"

Xigbar looked down and then back up uncertainly.

"And is there something wrong with that?

"Well…" God he didn't know how to say it. He wasn't ever good with just coming out and saying things. He wanted his shirt off but he also wanted Xigbar to do it. So he guided him in the right direction by placing Xigbar's hands at his own pant line.

Immediately reassured, Xigbar smirked.

"You want me to take your shirt off?"

Demyx nodded cutely again.

So Xigbar did, and boy did it feel better. The way their chests rubbed together. Neither of them really had much hair, so it was smooth. Demyx loved the feel of a strong body dancing with him—hell, practically on him. They were so close they were sharing the same breath.

Eventually the music stopped. And Demyx was resting his head in the crook of Xigbar's neck. He was taking slow deep breaths.

"You tired Dem?"

He nodded.

"Well why don't I take you home? It's late and you need to sleep off all that wine."

'"Nnn don't wanna go…"

Oh so tempting again. Why don't you spend the night here then? In my bed. With me. But—

"Yeah I don't want you to go either, but you should. We do have class tomorrow. And don't think that just because you're dating the teacher that you'll get off easy," he winked.

"I could always dance for you again…"

Oh that's not all you could do…


End file.
